


Four Calling Birds

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Art, Gen, Multi, Robin Pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Robins meet for Christmas...albeit by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Calling Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://cat-13145.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cat-13145.livejournal.com/)**cat_13145**. The subtitle to this is: Does that make Batman in a Batcave a partridge in a pear tree? I wrote this just before Christmas on my request meme. HAPPY Robins, LIKE THEY SHOULD BE!  >>;;

For once, weather in Gotham that was actually caused by natural events. No villainous plots in store, just a forecast of at least a foot of snow to come. It had sent Nightwing and Robin scrambling for the Manor, as not to get caught in the blizzard themselves. Both vigilantes had been covering Gotham while Batman was away with the JLA.

Unfortunately, neither could get back to the Manor before it began snowing. Dick and Tim had run into Jason, who was itching for a fight, even with the impending blizzard. During the fight, Tim had caught a glimpse of Spoiler, who had shown up lately. Since Stephanie had died, this Spoiler could not possibly be her, so he chased after her, leaving Dick to fight Jason.

Jason was not letting up, but neither was the snow. Dick had disabled Jason's weapons, and Dick was not going to waste his throwing weapons that would only get lost in the snow.

* * *

When Robin caught up to Spoiler, they had ended up close to the Manor, luckily. “Stop!” Tim shouted, grabbing her arm, spinning her around. “Who are you?”

Spoiler pulled off her mask. “Who do ya think, boy wonder?” Steph asked, as he blond her fell across her shoulders.

“Steph...?” Tim shook his head. “You can't be her. Stephanie died.”

Steph smiled sadly. “Doc Leslie faked my death. I know you don't believe me, but I'll come quietly to the Batcave, so you can prove it.”

Tim thought for a moment before nodding. “All right, but I'm blindfolding you.”

“Kinky,” she answered blithely as he world went dark. “It's not like Batman ever told me where the cave was to begin with.”

* * *

When Dick finally returned to the Batcave, he had Jason tossed over his shoulder. Tim raised an eyebrow in his direction. “Some snow fell from one of the roofs we were fighting by. Knocked him out cold,” Dick said with a grin as he laid Jason out on some training mats, and Tim rolled his eyes.

“Did he really say that?” Steph asked from her seat on one of the examination tables. “I knew his puns were bad, but maaaan.”

Dick looked over. “Stephanie?” he questioned before turning to Tim for verification.

Tim nodded. “It's her,” he said softly.

Dick turned back to Stephanie, walking over to her, peeling off his mask as he went. “Nice to finally meet you,” he said, outstretching a hand. “Dick Grayson.”

Steph smiled brightly. “Stephanie Brown, but you already knew that,” she said almost shyly as she shook Dick's hand. “I can't believe you told me who you are! It took forever with Tim, and I _still_ don't know Batman's identity.”

“I'm sure you can figure out Batman's identity at this point, knowing our identities,” Tim pointed out as Jason groaned. “Seems like sleeping beauty's waking up.”

Jason eyes shot open, and he nearly jumped off the mats. “The hell!” he exclaimed, patting himself for weapons, before turning to glare at Dick. “Where the fuck are my weapons!?”

Dick whistled innocently as he twirled the kris in his hand. “Oh, you mean this?” he asked innocently.

Tim shook his head. “C'mon, Dick. Don't antagonize him.”

“Shut up, replacement!” Jason shouted before tackling Dick down on the mats.

Steph blinked. “Replacement?” she questioned in confusion.

“That's Jason Todd, Batman's second Robin,” Tim stated, pushing himself out of the computer chair.

“Didn't he die?”

“Mmhm,” Tim hummed. “He came back after your death. Long, complicated story.”

“Why is he so angry?” she asked, watching appreciatively as Dick and Jason wrestled on the mats, with the occasional kick and punch thrown in.

“He doesn't like the fact that I replaced him, among other things,” he stated, hoping he would not have to join the fray.

“Oh,” she paused before cupping her hands around her mouth. “Hey, second boy wonder! I replaced Tim as Robin when he quit, so that makes me Robin too! Get over the replacement thing! These two did.”

Tim groaned, covering his face with a hand. Dick snorted, the beginnings of a laugh stopped by a fist to the face as Jason got away from him, making his way towards Steph. Jason stood in front of her, glaring down at her, but that did not faze her one bit. Compared to a batglare from the Batman, Jason's glare was nothing.

Steph raised her chin defiantly. “I'm not afraid of you, so you can stop throwing a hissy fit,” she stated.

“Hissy fit?”

“Yeah, a hissy fit. Okay, maybe I have no room to talk since I guess I've thrown a few myself, but seriously! Batman missed you!” she exclaimed pointing to the case with Jason's Robin suit. “There's even a memorial! And obviously those two missed you, 'cause I don't think Dick was really fighting you, and Tim didn't stop it.”

Jason was quiet for a moment, staring at his memorial. “Maybe,” he muttered before turning back to Steph. “So, how long were you Robin?”

Steph laughed nervously. “Not long. He fired me,” she said sadly before smiling, “but in the end, he said I was really Robin,” she paused, smiling at Jason hopefully. “So since we've all been Robin at one point, can't we all get along?”

Dick looked hopeful as Jason thought about it. “Sure, why not,” he grumbled. “For now, since I think it's Christmas Eve.”

Tim blinked, glancing at the calendar and clock on the computer. “Huh, I guess it is.”

Dick grinned as he wrapped one arm around Tim and Steph, pulling them close, while he wrapped the other around Jason. “C'mon, let's go upstairs. I'm sure Alfred has dinner waiting”

“Screw dinner,” Jason stated, starting to lighten up in Dick's hold. “I want some of his peanut butter cookies.”

“I second cookies!” Steph said with a giggle, her arm sliding to Tim's waist. “Wait, I get to see where Batman _lives_? I'm totally going to figure out who he is tonight!”

Jason snorted. “You mean Bats kept that from you? Some Robin you were,” he teased as Steph pouted, and Dick elbowed Jason in the ribs as walked across the Batcave towards the stairs tot he Manor. “Don't worry, once you find out who is, you'll think it's all an elaborate lie.”

Tim smiled as he slipped his arm around Steph's waist and his other arm around Dick's as they moved together. “Food does sound good right about now,” he said as they climbed the stairs. “Though, we better tell him about Steph first.”

“Yeah, we don't want Alfred to have a coronary,” Jason said a grin. “I mean, really, without him, we'd all have starved.”

Dick and Tim nodded in agreement. “So, Bats can't cook?” Steph spoke up.

Dick shuddered. “Not at all. Thank god for Alfred, or I would have died of food poisoning by now.”

“Same,” Jason agreed as they opened the door to the Manor.

Steph pulled away from Tim's embrace when she saw the window in the study. “Oh wow,” she gasped, staring intently at the blizzard outside before turning back around. “I guess we're all spending the night here.”

* * *

After a few explanations to Alfred and changes out of costume, the Robins sat at dinner table together. Dick told stories of his adventures as Robin that Stephanie had never gotten the chance to hear, then Jason did the same, though in a bit more violent detail. Alfred chastised Jason for such detail at the dinner table, which meant less cookies for Jason later.

Jason grumbled about that while Steph and Dick laughed, and Tim smiled. Alfred stood when dinner was over to clear away the plates, but Dick stood to help. “Let me help, Alfred. Least we can do,” Dick said.

“Master Dick, that is quite all right. You all have a bit of catching up to do. Let me clear the table while you four work out sleeping arrangements,” Alfred stated, as he shooed the Robins out of the dining room.

* * *

By the time they had decided it was time to sleep, Stephanie decided they should have a sleepover and sleep in the same room. Jason gave her an incredulous look, like she was a five year old. Dick thought it was a good idea, and Tim was debating whether sleeping in the same room as his ex was good idea, no matter the circumstances.

“Oh, c'mon! Just because you're boys, and I'm a girl doesn't mean we can't sleep in the same room!” she exclaimed in huff as she started down the hall to pick a room for them to sleep in.

They followed her down the hall, and Jason glanced at Tim. “So you dated her? Ain't she a little too much for a kid like you to handle?”

“Nah! I'd just be too much for you to handle,” Steph shouted as she chose a room, poking her head. “Whoa, we could _all_ fit on the bed!”

The boys followed her in as she sprawled out on the king-sized bed, her boots kicked to the side of the door. “Steph, we probably _shouldn't_ all sleep in the same bed,” Tim cautioned as Dick decided to kick off his boots and sprawl out on the bed next to Steph.

Dick grinned like a kid. “There's totally enough room, Timmy,” he sing-songed.

“I don't see a problem,” Jason stated as he kicked off his boots as well before taking his place between Dick and Steph.

Tim sighed, unlacing his own shoes, leaving them at the foot of the bed before crawling in himself. He made himself comfortable next to Jason and Steph with a sigh. Dick reached over Jason to ruffle Tim's hair. “C'mon, Tim, relax a bit. We don't bite.”

“Much,” Jason added before turning towards Dick to fall asleep.

Steph slithered an arm between Tim's, which made him turn towards him. “It'll be fine. Just get some sleep, for once?”

Tim nodded, letting his eyes droop as he felt Steph's body cuddled against him, Jason's back pressed against his, and Dick's hand on his hip since Dick had sprawled an arm over Jason's waist. Tim let himself sleep, surrounded by other Robins. On Christmas morning, that was how Bruce found them, snuggled and wrapped around each other like blankets. Bruce smiled, having received the best Christmas present he had ever gotten, his Robins together and happy.


End file.
